Holiday in Saengosaengkangkeong
by ipibaekbiparrot
Summary: Bersama ketiga sahabatnya, Baekhyun berlibur ke sebuah kota yang namanya terdengar begitu asing ditelinga mereka. Bukan hanya nama, untuk pertama kalinya mereka mengalami hal-hal yang asing dan menegangkan disana. Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Chanbaek, Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Xiuchen, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Holiday in Saengosaengkangkeong (Chapter 1)  
Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan, other exo member, etc.  
Genre : Horror, Comedy (gagal), Friendship, Romance, absurd  
Rate : T  
Length : 1729words, Chaptered  
Warning : Genderswitch! Straight!  
Disclaimer: Exo milik bapak-ibuk mereka, SM entertainment, dan saya hanya pinjam nama mereka. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya serta saya ketik dengan tangan saya sendiri.  
Saya penulis amatir dan ini ff perdana saya yang entah kenapa begitu gaje,absurd, abal dan bikin pusing -_-" , tapi tolong hargai, no copas and no plagiarism, ne? :D  
Readerrsnim…enjoy and review,pleasee..

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

Gadis mungil berambut kecoklatan, sebut saja Baekhyun, sedang berlari penuh semangat menuju kamar sahabatnya, Kyungsoo.

CTAK…CTAK…CTAK  
Langkah kedua kaki mungil beralaskan sandal itu menggema keseluruh lorong asrama tanpa ada protes dari pemilik masing-masing asrama. Wajar saja, karena diminggu-minggu liburan seperti sekarang sangat jarang pemilik kamar masih ada di dalam kamar asrama mereka.

" Ya…suara sandalmu sangat mengganggu, Baek"

Bahkan sebelum ia mengetuk pintu, Kyungsoo sudah membuka pintunya untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Gomawoo" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum senang.

" Sudah kubilangkan, berhentilah menggunakan sandal karet ban dalam itu!" Kyungsoo masih menggerutu sambil menggosok-gosok telinganya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan terimakasih dari Baekhyun.

" Kyungie….kau tidak bosan disini terus? Kau tidak ingin liburan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah duduk diranjang Kyungsoo.

" Kau kan tahu sendiri jawabannya, Baek.." kata Kyungsoo malas. Pasalnya ia sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan yang sama dari Baekhyun.

" Aih..jawab saja, Kyung…supaya lebih dramatis.." Baekhyun memohon dengan mata berbinar-binar memohon.

" Iya, Baekhyun sayang….aku bosan, aku ingin sekali liburan..tapi bukan bersamamu"

Baekhyun yang awalnya sudah tersenyum-senyum jadi cemberut karena mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tersenyum lagi setelah mengabaikannya. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tahu maksud Kyungsoo yang kadang-kadang ingin bercanda.

" Nah! Karena Kyungie bosan, ingin liburan, apalagi dengan sahabatnya yang sangat baik, sabar, kalem, unyu-unyu,cantik, cemerlang, dan rajin gosok gigi dan mencukur bulu ketiak ini…ayoo kita liburannn Kyungggg!" kata Baekhyun heboh.

"Yeee.! Kita liburan!" seru Kyungsoo dengan wajah -_-.

" Ish…seharusnya kau bertanya padaku kemana kita liburan!..ayo cepat bertanya padaku.." suruh Baekhyun lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar layaknya anak anjing minta dipungut itu -..-

" Kita akan liburan kemana, Baek? Katanya kau sedang krisis uang saku karena dihukum oleh orang tuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang untungnya dengan sabar meladeni tuan putri didepannya itu.

" Kita akan liburan kesini!" kata Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan brosur ditangannya. Kyungsoo mengambilnya.

Kyungsoo membaca brosur itu dan merasa sedikit aneh. Memang ada kampung yang bernama aneh seperti itu di Korea?.

Ah…ia kan bisa mencarinya di peta nanti. Iya! Kyungsoo, kau benar-benar cerdas.

" Aku mendapatkannya dari Jin songsaengnim, katanya ini upah karena ia sangat puas dengan desainku" lanjutnya sambil menjajarkan 4 tiket yang sejak tadi ia genggam. Kemudian memamerkan eyesmilenya pada Kyungsoo.

" heumm…sepertinya tempat yang ….cukup bagus!...lalu…kita pergi dengan siapa lagi, Baek?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kita double date…bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

" Eumm…Kai sedang liburan dirumah neneknya, tidak bisa Baek..tapi kalau kau ingin mengajak Chanyeol, its okay"

" Yahhh… yasudah,, ku telpon Chanyeol dulu…" kata Baekhyun kecewa. Kemudian mulai menoel-noel layar handphonenya dan Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya.

"YEOBOSEYOO CHANCHANNN"

" Ne, Baekkie yeobo….apa kabar?"

" Selalu cantik chanchannn !...yeobo sendiri?" tanya Baekhyun semangat sampai mengguncang-guncang ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Palliwa.." kata Kyungsoo yang masih tetap menutup telinga walaupun Baekhyun sudah tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

" hehehe…..aku baik, baekkie yeobo…ah iya, itu suara Kyungsoo? Kau dimana?"

"hihihi….iya, aku dikamarnya. Oh iya, chanchan mau ikut liburan sama Baekkie besok? Baekkie dapat tiket liburan dari Jin saem lho!"

" Mwo? Tiket liburan dari Jin? Apa dia ikut liburan juga?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun. Baekhyun tahu, dari nadanya itu terdengar jelas kalau Chanyeol cemburu. Pipi Baekhyun memanas membayangkan Chanyeol penuh raut kecemburuan bertanya dihadapannya.

"Songsaengnim tidak ikut kok, ia hanya memberiku karena senang dengan desain yang ku buatkan untuknya.."

"MWOYA? KAU BILANG APA BAEKKIE? KAU MEMBUATKANNYA DESAIN SEDANGKAN AKU SAJA BELUM PERNAH KAU BUATKAN? SEBENARNYA SIAPA NAMJACHINGUMU, BAEKKIE? AKU ATAU JIN BOTOL ITU?"

Sekarang Baekhyun membayangkan Chanyeol mengamuk dengan dua tanduk merah dikepalanya serta mulut dan hidung mekar yang menyemburkan api. Seharusnya ia ketakutan membayangkannya, tapi ia malah tertawa sekarang, terlebih saat namjachingunya itu menyebut-nyebut saemnya yang baik itu dengan sebutan jin botol. Membuat tawanya semakin meledak-ledak.

"Yeobo? Baekkie yeobo? Kau kenapa tertawa seperti itu? Jawab Baekkie!" tanya Chanyeol dari seberang. Sedangkan Baekhyun belum bisa menghentikan tawanya.

Tiba-tiba ide sebuah ide muncul di otaknya.

"HUAHAHAHA..UHUHUHU…..BAEKKIEMU TELAH KERASUKAN JIN BOTOL, CHANYEOL..HIHIHIHHI…KUBERI TIGA PERMINTAAN" kata Baekhyun jahil masih dengan tawa seru.

" YA! KELUARLAH DARI TUBUH BAEKKIKU YANG IMUT! ITU YANG KUMINTA!" seru Chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Ia tidak habis pikir. Kenapa Jin botol yang kecilnya seperti eyang Shrek itu bisa-bisanya masuk ke tubuh mungil imut dan cimit-cimit yeojachingunya itu. Chanyeol menunggu jawaban diseberang yang kelewat cepat seperti kura-kura hamil yang berjalan itu.

"…..WANI PIRO?" kata Baekhyun setelah sekian sebentar ditunggu-tunggu. Dan diseberang Chanyeol sudah berekspresi 0oo0. Sepasang matanya membulat dan sepasang lubang hidungnya juga bermekaran.

" Dasar jin plinplan -_-… katanya ngasih tiga permintaan" kata Chanyeol malas.

" YA! CEPATLAH BAEKKIE! HENTIKAN SANDIWARA CINTA MUUUU!" teriak Kyungsoo yang sudah jengah, pusing, mual, mules dan pegal-pegal mendengar dua orang idiot beda tempat mengoceh lewat benda kotak hitam MH370 milik masing-masing.

"Maaf Kyungie, Habis seru sekali mengerjai ChanChan yang sedang cemburu begini" kata Baekhyun polos.

" Aish…jadi kau mengerjaiku, Byun Yeobo Baekhyun smurf dwarf pendek?" tanya suara diseberang datar. Entah bagaimana perasaan yang sebenarnya yang ada didalam batin Chanyeol. Entah meletup-letup seperti popcorn atau meledak-ledak seperti kentut?. Tanyakan saya pada bulu ketiak yang bergoyang -_-.

"YA! KAU PARK YEOBO CHANYEOL JERAPAH SETINGGI ANGKASA! KAU BILANG AKU APA? SMURF? YA! AKU MARAH PADAMU!TITIK!"

"YA..YA..BAEKKIE YA…KAU TIDAK JADI MENGAJAKKU?"

" ISH…AKU TAK SUDI…TUAN PARK! AKU KAN MARAH PADAMUUU!"

"OHKAI, FIND!... SEMOGA LIBURANMU MENYENANGKAN, BABYBAEKSMURF! SEMOGA TAK ADA HANTU YANG MENAKUTI MUUU!" kata Chanyeol dengan smirk yang menghiasi wajahnya.

" MWOYA? TIDAK AKAN YEOBOCHANYODA! LAGIPULA AKU SUDAH PAKAI LOTION ANTI HANTUU" balas Baekhyun dengan smirk ala puppy miliknya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencoba bersabar mendengar teriakan-demi teriakan yang terlontar dari bibir mungil sahabatnya itu. Ia pikir 'Kapan ini berakhir?'. Ia sudah mencoba menghentikannya dan tak berhasil. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa bermonolog dalam batin kecilnya yang mulai tersiksa tanpa kehadiran Jongin Kai disampingnya. *lho?

" Terserah kau lah! Aish…..gara-gara kau, aku lupa sekarang sedang diacara pernikahan sepupuku. Dan kau tahu? Semua melihatku yang sedari tadi berteriak-teriak sendiri! Ini semua gara-gara kau babybaek! Ini SALAH MU!" kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

" Apa kau bilang? Berteriak-teriak sendiri? Kau tak menganggapku ada, ChanChan? Tapi kau MENYALAHKANKU? Aku ngambek! Bye!" kata Baekhyun sambil memutuskan percakapan superr singkat dan romantisnya dengan Chanyeol. Iya, mereka berduakan memang begitu, selalu akur dan romantiss.

Kyungsoo memungut popcorn yang tersumpal ditelinganya dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Mengambil minuman dingin dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Baekhyun berbinar senang melihat sahabatnya yang sangat pengertian kalau ia kehausan karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

" Ahh…segar…" kata Kyungsoo setelah menenggak sebotol minuman dingin yang Baekhyun kira akan jadi miliknya.

" Kau tahu, Baekkie..aku haus sekali mendengar kalian berteriak-teriak selama itu" lanjutnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa memendarkan nanar cahaya matanya yang berkaca-kaca melihat air dingin segar itu kini berpindah ke perut imut yang seperti wajah pemiliknya, Kyungsoo. Tak lupa bibir kecilnya melengkung kebawah, layaknya puppy menahan poop #apadeh.

" Kyungie sayang…." Kata Baekhyun kalem karena aksinya sama sekali tidak digubris Kyungsoo.

" Iya Baekkie sayang…"

" HARUSNYA YANG HAUS ITU AKU, BUKAN KAU! DAN HARUSNYA MINUMAN ITU UNTUKKU!~~" sekali lagi lengkingan indah itu memenuhi ruangan Kyungsoo. Membuat dinding-dindingnya retak dan foto-foto prewedding nya dengan Kai berjatuhan.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

Dua gadis mungil berjalan santai dilorong asrama yang sepi. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengajak sunbae mereka yang bernama Xiumin dan Luhan agar mau ikut serta dalam liburan mereka besok.

"Aish…aku sebal sekali dengan chanchan.." curhat Baekhyun.

" Waeyo?..bukannya kau sendiri yang melarangnya ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Ihh…aku seball..! kalau saja dia tidak menyebalkan, pasti aku takkan melarangnya ikut -3-" kata Baekyun dengan bibir monyongnya.

" Kenapa? Karena dia cemburu, kau jadi sebal? Wajar saja ia cemburu, Baek…"

" Ah..mollamollamolla…pokoknya ia menyebalkan" kata Baekhyun lagi. Keras kepala sekali uri Baekkie ini -_-.

"Tadi kau sendiri juga yang mengerjainya….kau juga menyebalkan, Baek" sanggah Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?..Ish.. " gumam Baekhyun.

" Iya deh…aku juga menyebalkan dan bersalah. Tapi aku kan hanya ingin bercanda saja.. seru tau menjahilinya..apalagi kalau didepannya langsung" kata Baekhyun sambil membayangkan adegan percakapan tadi jika benar-benar berlangsung live, tidak hanya di telepon. Pasti semakin seru dan romantis. Dan semakin merusak gendang telinga yang pasti.

" Tapi gara-gara itu juga kalian tidak jadi liburan bersama,kan?" kata Kyungsoo. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kekanakan sahabatnya itu. Selalu saja bocah itu jahil,usil dan nakal. Tak bisakah ia menahan semua keisengannya itu?.

" Tidak juga…lagipula kan…chanchan sedang ada di China, di pernikahan sepupunya…."

" Mwo? Lalu untuk apa kau tadi menelponnya dan mengajaknya, Baek?" Kyungsoo sudah memasang ekspresi o_o andalannya. Ia harus mengorbankan alat pendengarannya dan dinding-dinding kamar serta foto-foto preweddingnya dengan kai gara-gara kehebohan suara 8 oktaf Baekhyun dan ternyata telpon itu tak berarti apa-apa?.

" Aku kan neomu-neomu bogoshipo pada chanchan…dan siapa tau ia mau langsung terbang ke korea untuk memenuhi permintaanku..ia,kan neomu-neomu saranghae pada kuu" kata Baekhyun yang sepasang pipi dan telinganya memerah. Tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi murung mengingat rencana berlibur dengan Chanyeol gagal.

" Yayaya…terserah padamu, baek..tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur"

"Haish…Baekhyun pabbo.." gumam Baekhyun kecewa.

'Plukk'

Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya mengelilingi leher Baekhyun.

" Gwenchana….masih ada aku, Xiu dan Lulu eonnie… gwenchana, Baekkie…" kata Kyungsoo menenangkan. Diakan sahabat yang baik.

" Kyungsoo…" kata Baekhyun terharu.

" aku rapopo…." lanjutnya dramatis.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT

"Eonniie…mau ikut ya? Bbuing..bbuingg…" pinta Baekhyu sambil melakukan jurus aegyonya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua gadis mungil itu sudah ada dikamar sunbae mereka Xiumin dan Luhan.

" Dimana kampung Saengoaengkangkeong itu? Sungguh, aku belum pernah mendengarnya.." tanya Luhan agak garang. Sepertinya aegyo Baekhyun tidak mempan.

Semua diam. Seperti tidak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Kyungsoo yang baik dan cemerlang itupun akhirnya berinisiatif menjawab walau agak takut dengan nada garang Luhan barusan.

" Molla, eonnie…tapi itu benar-benar ada di Korea..aku sudah mencarinya di peta.." jawab Kyungsoo berusaha tidak gugup.

"Dia sedang bulanan…Kyung…maklumilah.." bisik Xiumin pada Kyungsoo. Membuatnya tenang. Karena tidak biasanya Luhan eonnie yang baik jadi agak garang begitu.

" Huh?...bagaimana Xiu…aku terserah padamu" kata Luhan. Sudah tak terdengar garang lagi.

" Eumm….tentu saja, Baekkie, Kyungie…kita ikut!" jawab Xiumin riang, dan akhirnya ia bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersorak riang dan berpelukan, kemudian menyanyi bersama dan memasuki rumah bukitnya #readers:teletubieskali,thor?

" aish… berisik!" gumam Luhan yang kembali jutek dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

" Ayo kita berangkattt!" ajak Baekhyun semangat.

'tukk'

" yang benar itu, Ayo kita packing! " ralat Kyungsoo setelah menjitak kepala sahabatnya.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTT  
To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Holiday in Saengosaengkangkeong (Chapter 2)

Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Luhan, other exo member, etc.

Genre : Horror, Comedy (gagal), Friendship, Romance, absurd

Rate : T

Length : 2132 words, Chaptered

Warning : Genderswitch! Straight!

Disclaimer: Exo milik bapak-ibuk mereka, SM entertainment, dan saya hanya pinjam nama mereka. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak saya serta saya ketik dengan tangan saya sendiri.

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maap sama readers yang nungguin entah itu siders atau bukan siders karena posting yang molornya sampe bikin jam karet patah-patah *eh. Btw, pede banget saya kalo bilang ada yang nungguin..tapi kan ya mungkin aja ada :v. Dan sebenernya sih udah sulit buat ngelanjutin ini karena feelnya kayak udah ndak dapet setelah perasaan author di obrak-abrik sama masalah snmptn dan sbmptn yang suka PHP-in saya *curcoldikit* jadi maap kalo ceritanya jadi krikk-kriikk gini. Terus saya juga mau bilang makasih bingiitts sama babyhunnaa0512, .108, dan Mela querer chanBaekYeol yang udah bersedia mereview cerita gaje ini, makasih gaes.. *pause*. *lapingusdulu*

Oke. Karena udah telat hampir setengah abad, author sudahi kultum kali ini. Selamat menikmati gaes..  
janganlupareviewnyayoohargaiauthor:v ;)

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTT

" Kalian semua sudah packing?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memasuki kamar dua sunbae mereka –lagi- setelah xiumin membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Tak lupa, sebagai tamu yang baik dan unyu-unyu, mereka membawakan oleh-oleh untuk sang tuan kamar.

" Tentu saja, eonnie… nah ini, tadi aku dan baekkie bereksperimen memasak ini"

"Gomawo..nanti kita akan mencicipinya.." Xiumin menerima paper bag dari Kyungsoo

"nyunyunyunyu" terlihat baekhyun yang sedang berguling-guling di kasur Luhan sambil memandangi fotonya dengan Chanyeol.

"lihat! Aku imut sekali :3, Kenapa wajahku bisa seimut ini ? kalau aku jadi Chanchan aku akan sangat bangga punya pacar sepertiku ihihihi"

Luhan, Kyungsoo juga Xiumin hanya memandang Baekhyun dengan ekspresi -_-.

' Dasar Baekkie…kau bisa melakukannya dikamarmu, bukan diluar…oh Tuhan..andai saja dia bukan sahabatku' –Kyungsoo

' Narsis sekali bocah ini, ckck…tapi biarlah, begitu-begitu dia yang mentraktirku untuk pergi liburan..terbebas dari kejaran si muka kotak itu' –Xiumin.

' Yayaya….aku saja yang lebih imut darimu tidak mengatai diriku sendiri imut…aish… tapi memang imutan dia sih..'-Luhan -_-'

" Iya, Baekkie akupun heran…dan kau bisa-bisanya merusak tatanan ranjangku…" kata Luhan yang tengah berkacak pinggang didepan ranjangnya.

Baekhyun mengalihkan fokusnya dari layar ponsel ke wajah marah Luhan.

" Luhanie eonnie…mianhae :P" kata Baekhyun sambil memeletkan lidahnya sebentar. Kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya di ranjang Luhan.

" Aku sudah terlanjur merusaknya jadi biarkan aku meminjam ranjang ini sebentar…hihihi" lanjutnya dengan ekspresi –sok- polos dan eyesmile mirip kucing.

Tak mendengar respon dari Luhan, Baekhyunpun berkicau lagi.

" Kau sedang mens, ne eon?" tanya Baekhyun. Luhanpun terlihat sewot melihat bagian belakang celananya dan ranjangnya yang bersih. Lalu dari mana Baekkie tahu kalau ia sedang mendapat tamu bulanan?

" Kau tahu dari mana, Baek?" tanya Luhan yang sudah meminjam ekspresi o_onya Kyungsoo.

'Jangan-jangan….anak ini….indigo?...berbahaya sekali..'

" Kau galak sekali eon..biasanyakan juga galak…" kata Baekhyun entah sok polos atau pura-pura polos tidak ada yang tahu pasti.

" MWO?! AKU KAN MANIS DAN BAIK HATI BAEKK! RASAKAN INI..! HYAAAA"

Dua gadis kembar beda kandungan itupun akhirnya berakhir bergulat di atas ranjang Luhan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Xiumin?... mereka hanya meratap dalam hati atas kelakuan sahabat-sahabat mereka yang begitu kekanakan.

"Eoh? Kyung… kau tak salah memasukkan Bubble Tea ini?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah menghiraukan kelakuan Luhan.

"Aniii" kata Kyungsoo dengan senyum bentuk lup lup nya.

" Tadi kau bilang memasak kan?"

" Iya…bukankah membuat minuman itu termasuk memasak? Lagi pula aku dan Baekkie mencoba membuat Bubble Tea rasa rendang sumatera dan lidah buaya rebus, eon…tenang saja, kami sudah mencicipinya, rasanya sangat enak dan kami masih hidup sekarang…" Kyungsoo yang biasanya tidak cerewet itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan Xiumin yang sudah berekspresi 0oo0.

" O..ohh…iiya…kalian masih hidup…iya, pasti nanti kami akan meminum Bubble Tea ini"

"BUBBLE TEA?!" seru Luhan dari atas ranjang.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Xiumin tersentak mendengar seruan Luhan.

" BUBBLE…..TEA…." kata Luhan lebih terdengar dramatis, tak seperti sebelumnya yang seruannya lebih mirip seperti menyandera tikus-tikus clurut yang pipis dipojok kamar.

Luhan berjalan kearah Xiumin dan Xiumin pun merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menerima pelukan Luhan. Iya, Xiumin kan sahabat yang baik. Tapi Luhan bukan berjalan kearahnya, tapi kearah tangannya yang membawa paper bag. Dan sebagai sahabat yang baik –lagi, Xiumin tidak marah dengan Luhan yang tak menerima pelukannya. Xiumin rapopo. Oke. Fix. Cuss. Yuk. #alay.

"UHUHUHU…..BUBBLE TEA…." Luhan memeluk satu botol Bubble tea dan mulai menangis bersama bubble tea yang menangis mencium bau ketiak Luhan.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memandang aneh kelakuan Luhan. Sedangkan Xiumin sedang showeran karena Luhan tak menerima pelukannya hanya menguap menahan kantuk.

" BOGOSHIPOYOO, SEHUNNIE…BOGOSHIPOOO…HUHUHUHU"

" Luhanie…sudahlah…cepat telpon Sehun dan maafkan kesalahannya.." kata Xiumin terlihat jengah.

" HUH? …SHIREOO…..AKU KAN GENGSIII…AKU CINTA..TAPI GENGSII…AKU RINDUU..AKU CEMBURUUU…" kata Luhan diteruskan dengan menyanyi ala diva Indonesia, Syahsimi.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyunpun memutuskan untuk berkeliling kamar sunbae mereka daripada mengurusi kisah cinta Sehun Luhan yang tidak mereka ketahui kejadiannya itu.

" Aku malas, Kyung…mereka pasti bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele…kekanakan sekali..ckckck… dasar HunHan kopel" kata Baekhyun sambil melipat tangannya didada dan berlagak dewasa.

" Bukannya kau juga seperti mereka, Baek?"

"Eoh?... aniia…kami hanya bertengkar karena saling jahil,iseng,usil,bercanda keterlaluan…itu saja, Kyungie.." kata Baekhyun masih dalam pose –sok- dewasanya itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi -..- nya.

Drrt…drrt…drrtt….Marimar…Auw…

Dada Baekhyun bergetar-getar dan otomatis ia berjoget mengikuti ringtone handphonenya yang berbunyi. Iya, Handphone Baekhyun ada di saku dada pakaiannya.

Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun yang sedang berjoget dengan hikmat, sudah kebiasaannya sih.

" Angkat telponnya, Baekkie.." komando Kyungsoo. Tapi Baekhyun malah mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya dan berjoget semakin hikmat. Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya.

" Telponnya, Baek..bukan jempol…"

"Eoh?..ah..ne…"

Baekhyunpun mulai mengambil handphone canggihnya tapi ia menutup mata sebentar. Menebak-nebak siapa yang menelponnya.

' Pasti ini chanchan….dia mana betah tidak mendengar suara imutku sedetik saja..ihihihihi…' pikir Baekhyun. Wajahnya sudah sangat girang dan kemerahan.

"Eoh?... Oh Sehun?" kata Baekhyun bingung. Menarik kepala Luhan untuk melihat kearahnya.

" Loudspeaker, Baek..nanti kekasihnya curigaa…" peringat Kyungsoo yang diterima Baekhyun.

Sekarang ruang kamar begitu sepi dan menegangkan.

" Yeobotheyo" terdengar suara datar Sehun dari seberang. Luhan memeluk erat botol Bubble Tea tadi.

" Ne, Sehunnie..waegeuraeyo?" tanya Baekhyun lesu,lunglai,lemah tak bersemangat karena bukan panggilan dari Sehun yang ia harapkan.

" Baekkie noona?...aku boleh minta thethuatu?"

" Minta apa?"

" Tolong hampiri Luhan noona untukku ne?"

Tanpa sadar, Luhan menitikkan air matanya mendengar permintaan Sehun itu. ' Betapa ia mencintaiku sampai mau mengemis pada orang untuk sekedar melihat keadaanku. Oh…oh Sehun…neomu neomu saranghae lah…' pikir Luhan sambil mengecup botol bubble teanya.

" Eum?"

" Lihat keadaannya, apakah dia baik-baik thaja?"

'SEHUNNN-IE….AKU INGIN MEMELUKMU '3' '

" Juga katakan padanya aku minta maaf"

' YATUHANAKURELAMEMBERIKANNYAFIRSTKISSKU'

"Dan ingatkan dia untuk mengembalikan kartu ATM ku, thudah thatu minggu tidak dikembalikan dan kartu ATM-ku thatunya thudah kothong"

'Eoh?...dia masih ingat -_-'

" Neee… Thehunie…aku thudah dikamal Luhan eonnie, aku thungguh tidak thuat dengan kegalakkannya, ia baik-baik thaja tapi thangat galak…dia malah-malah,menangith, dan melaung-laung thambil menthium botol bubble tea, ia menyanyi-nyanyi kalau ia menthintai thehun tapi gengthi, lindu dan themburu…begitulah thehunie jadi aku tidak belani meminta maaf padanya.." cerocos Baekhyun dengan logat cadel parah tanpa mempedulikan Luhan yang dibekap Xiumin karena ingin menghentikan cerocosannya.

" Mwoya?! BITHAKAH THEHUN BERBICARA PADA LULU?" kata Sehun heboh. Luhanpun merebut handphone Baekhyun sebelum memberikan tatapan sinisnya pada hoobaenya itu.

" Ehm….ya! Sehunnie " kata Luhan kalem dan tegas.

" Lulu…?"

" Kau tidak usah percaya pada kata-kata Baekkie..kau tahu? Dia kan sangat usil!"

Dziighh..  
Luhan melemparkan senjata air mata boomerangnya pada Baekhyun dan tersenyum sinis.

" N..nne…noona…" Sehun menginyakan, padahal..ia sangat percaya pada Baekhyun yang terlalu polos. Lagipula kabar dari sunbaenya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya bermekaran. Aih…..

" Aku…memaafkanmu, Sehun…aku sudah memaafkanmu setelah kupikirkan semuanya dengan matang dan kuanalisis diwajan..ternyata benar-benar matang.."

Kyungsoo menepuk dahi mendengarnya. Sunbaenya itu kelihatannya saja sok tegas dan kalem, padahal sebenarnya ia gugup setengah hidup.

" Eh?...lupakan….maksud Lulu.. setelah kupikirkan matang-matang.. ternyata tak ada kesalahan diantara kita , tapi kita semua berbuat salah, dan terjadilah kesalahan.."

" Aduhh….lupakan….pokoknya, aku memaafkanmu, Sehunie… dan berjanjilah untuk tidak mengulanginya" kata Luhan akhirnya. Ia lega. Rasanya seperti mengambil tumpukan upil setelah seminggu tidak mengupil.

'Mwo?..aish…walaupun kata-kata noona membingungkan, yang paling penting ia thudah memaafkanku..yeayyy!'

" Nee….noona….gomawo telah memaafkanku…aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kethalahanku lagi… thalanghae nooona.., neomu-neomu thalanghae…" kata Sehun di seberang sana.

'Akhirnya…..' gumam Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Xiumin bersamaan.

" Nado Sehunie…jalja.."

" Ne, noona… thelamat menikmati liburanmu!"

Kemudian Luhan mengembalikan handphone pada pemiliknya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dan tersenyum cantik. Luhan sudah kembali rupanya. Sehun bete syndromenya sudah hilang.

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTT

06.00 KST

" Baekkie, tolong kyungie ne?"

"hemmm..nyemnyemyem"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat sambil mengunyah brutal semangkuk mie instan yang begitu nikmat. Mendengar sahutan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo menyerahkan segulung kertas dan sebuah bolpoin pada Baekhyun.

" Kalau sudah habis, tolong bacakan ini dan beri tanda centang kalau aku bilang sudah" komando Kyungsoo yang dijawab anggukan patuh Baekhyun.

"Slurpp….Selesaii! Nah…ayo kita mu…lai?"

'glekk'

'Mwoya?...Kyungie ini niat berlibur apa pindahan sih?..'

Baekhyun membuka gulungan kertas yang panjangnya sudah seperti meteran langit itu. Bahkan ia menatapinya sampai-sampai tak sadar dengan matanya yang bulatnya mengalahkan mata bulat Kyungsoo. Keajaiban dunia.

" Ayo…cepat bacakan,Baekkie! Ahh..jangan lupa baca nomornya juga!" kata Kyungsoo sambil memberi tatapan cepat-baca-atau-kembalikan-semangkuk-mie-instan-ku. Baekhyun yang memang sangat anti memasak mie instan sendiri karena katanya mie instan itu tidak sehat -_-, tak berdaya dengan tatapan Kyungsoo itu.

" yang pertama,,Tusuk gigi!"

" err…Sudah!"

" keduaa…Cutton buds!"

" Sudah!"

" ketigaa…alat manipedi?"

" Sudah"

" keempat… 6 stel pakaian beserta jeroannya?"

" Sudah"

" kelima…sandal buluk untuk ke jamban? -..-"

" Sudah"

" keenam…handuk untuk mandi"

" Sudah"

"ketujuh..handuk untuk rambut"

" Sudah"

"kedelapan..handuk untuk kaki? …."

" Mwo?..Sudah"

"kesembilan…handuk untuk kuku?..astaga.."

Begitulah seterusnya. Baekhyun yang tetap membacakan sambil mencabuti lumut dikamar Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang sudah seperti robot terus berkata 'Sudah' saat menemukan barangnya.

"kedua ratus lima puluh Sembilan…..panci?"

"Sudah"

"kedua ratus enam puluh…wajan?"

" Sudah.."

"kedua ratus enam puluh satu..kompor?..Ya! Kyungsoo-ya…kau tak perlu membawa peralatan masak..di penginapan sudah tersedia semua..hah…aku lelah berbicara terus, Kyung…sudah ya?" kata Baekhyun sambil memijit-mijit rahangnya yang sudah kaku.

"eoh?...baiklah..skip saja yang bagian alat masak..ayo lanjutkan.. sedikit lagii" jawab Kyungsoo.

" Hufftt…iya-iya..nyonya Jojong…kedua ratus e-

'TOKK..TOKK…'

'Annyeong..ini Xiu dan Lu eonnie~~!'

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun langsung mencari arah kiblat dan bersujud syukur karena merasa terselamatkan dari marabahaya penebalan otot rahangnya yang akan membuatnya tak imut lagi dan perusakan pita suara imutnya. Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan masuklah dua malaikat penyelamat Baekhyun.

"eonnie…saranghaeee~~"

Baekhyun memeluk kedua sunbae itu sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh mereka kelewat heboh.

" Nee..terserah kau, Baekk..oh ya, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah biasa dengan tingkah hoobaenya itu.

" Aku..sudah.." kata Kyungsoo agak terpaksa. Ia menatap 5 koper besar miliknya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Tentu saja sudah! Ayo berangkat!" kata Baekhyun pede. Ia menenteng tas selempang ukuran sedang dan melenggang membuka pintu.

" Eoh? Baek?..kau bawa itu saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa janggal. Baekhyun mengangguk riang menangggapainya.

" Lihat!" seru Baekhyun. Kemudian menyibakkan selapis demi selapis pakaian yang ia pakai. Begitu pula dengan celananya. Sedangkan ketiga orang dihadapannya hanya melihat dengan mulut menganga.

" Aku memakai empat lapis baju dan tiga lapis celana sekaligus.. keren kan!" kata Baekhyun bangga.

" Kau sudah gila, Baek…" guman Luhan.

" Lalu, bagaimana dengan peralatan yang lain?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" Aku membawa lima sikat gigi dan sebuah sabun..nah…yang lain…aku tinggal pinjam kalian..beres!"

"MWO?...SHIREOOOOOO!"

TTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTT

Mereka berempat sudah berdiri dipinggir jalan untuk menunggu taksi lewat. Kyungsoo berinisiatif melambaikan tangan cantiknya saat melihat sebuah taksi berwarna pink dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya sudah banyak taksi yang mereka biarkan lewat karena mereka sudah bosan dengan taksi berwarna biru atau kuning. Mereka inginnya warna pink agar mereka semakin unyu dan cantik #apahubungannya. Untunglah ada taksi pink yang lewat kalau tidak bisa-bisa mereka gagal berangkat.

" Ahjussi…bisa antarkan kami ke alamat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" Aishh…ahjussi..ahjussi..aku ini pangeran tahu! Pangeran Wu Yi Fan! " kata sopir itu sebal. Membuat pendengarnya hanya bisa melongo.

' Aish..mana sudi aku memanggilmu pangeran..pangeran dihatiku hanya Jojong seorang!' batin Kyungsoo ikutan sebal. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia kan sudah berprinsip untuk memberi gelar pangeran hanya untuk namjachingunya seorang.

" Baiklah, pangeran…bisakah kau antarkan kami?" Xiumin angkat bicara. Maklumlah..ia kan satu-satunya makhluk jomblo disana.

" Tidak..aku tak tau alamat yang tercantum itu…memangnya ada kampung bernama aneh seperti itu di Korea?"

" YA! TENTU SAJA ADA! ITU BUKAN KAMPUNG ANEH, PAK SOPIR..KAMPUNG ITU ADA, KAU SAJA YANG KUPER! BEGITU SAJA TAK TAHU! HUH!" Baekhyun mulai mengomel, ia kan yang mentraktir teman-temannya kesana..wajar dong kalau ia marah mendengar orang mengatai aneh pada tempat tujuan mereka.

" TEMAN-TEMAN! KALIAN MASUKKAN KOPER KALIAN SAJA KE BAGASI DAN SEGERA MASUK! BIAR KYUNGSOO YANG MEMBERI ARAHAN PADA SOPIR BUTA ARAH ITU!" perintah Baekhyun seenaknya. Tapi semua hanya mengiyakan. Kecuali Kyungsoo dan pak sopir taksi yang pasti.

" Kenapa jadi aku, Baek?"

"Kau kan sudah melihat petanya, Kyung…sudah, aku tak mau tahu"

'mampus…' batin Kyungsoo. Pasalnya ia tak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan sudah melihat peta dan menemukan kota atau kampung bernama aneh itu.

Ah!…ia kan bisa mencarinya lewat Google Maps…iya, kan sudah kubilang kalau Kyungsoo itu cerdas.

" Bocah kecil! Kau ini seenaknya saja.. Aku tak mau mengantar kalian!" kata pak sopir yang mengaku sebagai Pangeran bernama Wu Yi Fan itu.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri sopir itu dan memberikan tatapan mempesonanya.

" Siapa yang kau maksud bocah kecil?..aku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

" dan Pangeran…kau bilang aku seenaknya? SALAHKAN SAJA TAKSIMU YANG BERWARNA PINK INI!" kata Baekhyun kembali garang dan tidak nyambung.

" GO!" perintah Baekhyun yang sudah duduk manis didalam taksi itu. Lagi-lagi pak sopir hanya bisa menurutinya.

To be continued


End file.
